Knights' Kingdom II
Knights' Kingdom II was a Castle subtheme. It was introduced in 2004 and its last new sets were released in 2006 and the theme was eventually superseded by LEGO Castle. Content wise, it has no connection to the first Knights' Kingdom theme from 2000, other than the general medieval-like setting. Details This second Knight's Kingdom line from 2004 was a radical departure from any previous Castle themes. It featured several colorful knights (in red, green, purple and light blue) as main characters who were pitted against the evil knight Vladek. The conflict takes place in the fictional kingdom of Morcia. Each knight had a special ability and a unique crest. A peculiarity of the series was the fact that the good side initially did not feature any grunts and consisted only of the four heroes and the king until 2006 when Sir Kentis lead a group of four unnamed knights against a small army of foes in 8813 Battle at the Pass. The bad guys minions, who were called Shadow Knights, were formerly knights of Morcia who were transformed by Vladek using the power of Book of Morcia. They reverted to their previous form after the defeat of Vladek, which led to the use of Rogue Knights as Vladek's new soldiers. The normal LEGO System sets were accompanied by the release of canned action figure versions of these new characters in a style similar to BIONICLE. Most of the action figures (and some regular sets) came with special cards that could be used to play a battle game. Knight's Kingdom II was all in all more action oriented and also introduced some new helmets, swords and shields. Plastic Figures released in 2004 were Nestle promotions. The figures were like Minifigures because they had studs, and had 4 pieces. They also had stickers to put on the shield and body. They were almost twice as big as LEGO Minifigures. Characters Seven characters were introduced in 2004. They were featured as normal minifigures in the sets as well as canned action figures. * Jayko (initially called "the rookie", he became king in 2006): light blue armour, falcon/eagle crest * Danju (initially called "the wise veteran"): purple armour, wolf crest * Santis (initially called "the strong"): red armour, bear crest * Rascus (initially called "the joker"): green armour, monkey crest * King Mathias: golden armour, lion crest * Vladek: black armour, scorpion crest * Shadow Knights: black armour, scorpion crest * The Guardian The only Shadow Knights released as canned action figures were Karzon and Dracus, but were released in 2006 to counter King Jayko. In the 2006 theme, there was a boxed King Jayko (with siege weapon) and Vladek (also with a siege weapon). In the 2005 theme, where the 4 knights are given magic-enhanced armour, the armour takes a different shape with a molded shape on the torso instead of bricks as part of the armour. Six other knights were added in 2006. * Sir Kentis: green and silver armour, unicorn crest * Sir Adric: red and silver armour, bull crest * Valiant Knights gold and silver armour * Karzon: dark armour, snake crest * Dracus: dark armour, dragon crest * Rogue Knights: grey and bronze armour Sets Regular Sets ;2004 * 8777 Vladek Encounter * 8778 Border Ambush * 8779 The Grand Tournament * 8780 Citadel of Orlan * 8781 Castle of Morcia * 8799 Knights' Castle Wall * 8800 Vladek's Siege Engine ;2005 * 5994 Catapult * 5998 Vladek * 5999 Jayko * 8801 Knights' Attack Barge * 8802 Dark Fortress Landing * 8873 Fireball Catapult * 8874 Battle Wagon * 8875 King's Siege Tower * 8876 Scorpion Prison Cave * 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress ;2006 * 8813 Battle at the Pass * 8821 Rogue Knight Battleship * 8822 Gargoyle Bridge * 8823 Mistlands Tower * 10176 King's Castle Figure sets Large figures ;2004 * 8770 Danju * 8771 Jayko * 8772 Rascus * 8773 Santis * 8774 Vladek * 8782 Danju * 8783 Jayko * 8784 Rascus * 8785 Santis * 8786 Vladek ;2005 * 8791 Sir Danju * 8792 Sir Jayko * 8793 Sir Rascus * 8794 Sir Santis * 8795 Lord Vladek * 8796 King Mathias ;2006 * 8701 King Jayko * 8702 Lord Vladek * 8703 Sir Kentis * 8704 Sir Adric * 8705 Dracus * 8706 Karzon Plastic Figures ;2005 * 4941 Rascus * 4942 Shadow Knight * 4943 Vladek * 4944 Jayko * 4945 Santis * 4946 Danju Category:Knights' Kingdom II Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Themes